


Crack bardzo

by Likho



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crack, Gen, Germs, I Don't Even Know, I am not sorry, M/M, Pink Veggies, What Have I Done
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likho/pseuds/Likho
Summary: Właściwie to nie wiem, co ja tu zrobiłam. W asortymencie oferujemy włosy Johna, różowego kartofla oraz Sami Wiecie Kogo. Zapraszam.*Update*  Teraz także rozdział drugi, który oprócz różowego ziemniaka nie ma nic wspólnego z pierwszym. Wygląda na to, że powstał zbiór dziwacznych miniaturek, na które nie chciałam marnować miejsca, więc będą tu sobie razem. Do asortymentu dołączyły wydrza gracja Sherlocka oraz zarazki.





	1. Za Cicho

**Author's Note:**

> Zaczęłam przeglądać stare opowiadania, pochowane gdzieś po kątach wszystkich urządzeń elektronicznych z klawiaturą, jakie posiadam. To napisałam dobrych parę lat temu i postanowiłam jednak się podzielić (choć nie pamiętam, co wtedy ćpałam).  
> Miłego czytania ~(^-^)~

Na Baker Street nastał piękny poranek. Słońce wpadające przez okno rozświetlało złociste owłosienie śpiącego Johna, ptaszki świergolące na zewnątrz brzmiały odrobinę jak Mycroft pod prysznicem, a przestępcy słodko śnili o rozmaitych niecnych uczynkach. Radość, spokój, harmonia... Koszmarne, nieprawdaż? Trwało to niemal od tygodnia i zaczynało Go już nudzić.

Niespodziewanie od wschodu powiał gwałtowny wiatr, przynosząc ze sobą burzowe chmury, które przysłoniły słońce. Powietrze stało się ciężkie i duszne, nad poszarzałym Londynem zawisło widmo rozpaczy. Ptaki umilkły. Z ciemnych uliczek dobył się potępieńczy skowyt i odbijając się echem od zatęchłych murów pognał przez miasto, w desperackiej pogoni za przemykającą puste ulice limuzyną. Zło oplatało niczym pajęczyna wszystkich pogrążonych we śnie ludzi, których domy mijał owy samochód. Ich serca jedno po drugim pogrążały się w mroku.

Limuzyna kontynuowała swą trasę: zwolniła u wylotu Baker Street i stanęła przed budynkiem, w którym mieściło się mieszkanie 221B. Wyszedł z niej mężczyzna odziany w drogie szorty z hawajskim wzorem i lila różową koszulę. Pod jego stopami zapłonął ogień, płomienie poczęły ocierać się o kostki mężczyzny niczym wygłodniałe psy, rzucając na jego twarz krwistą poświatę. Wyglądał w miarę niepozornie: miał kręcone krótkie włosy, których czerń przyprószyła już z lekka siwizna oraz ciemne oczy. Jednak wokół niego panowała aura zniszczenia i śmierci. Jego pojawieniu się zawtórowała dramatyczna muzyka, jęki przybrały na intensywności, wiatr wył w uszach i wyginał korony drzew. Mężczyzna pstryknął palcami, z samochodu pośpiesznie wybiegł sługus w garniturze i rzucił się na kolana, unosząc nad głowę skórzaną walizkę. Na twarzy bruneta wykwitł radosny uśmiech, w jego oczach dało się dojrzeć złośliwą satysfakcję. Szybkim ruchem sięgnął do walizki i zlustrował wzrokiem jej zawartość: pomalowanego na wzór różowej panterki ziemniaka. Zamachnął się i rzucił. Warzywo przecieło powietrze ze złowrogim świstem, rozbiło znajdujące się na pierwszym piętrze okno, po czym zniknęło we wnętrzu mieszkania. Mężczyzna jeszcze raz błysnął zębami w uśmiechu, stał z przymkniętymi oczami i podniosłą miną. Postanowił wykorzystać chwilę wytchnienia po bardzo pracowitym tygodniu na napawanie się całym nieszczęściem tego świata. Z limuzyny za jego plecami wychyliła się tymczasem kobieta. Obcasy zastukały na nierównym chodniku, brunet zwrócił twarz w stronię niepożądanej formy życia.

\- Przepraszam, Panie Moffat, miałam Panu przypomnieć, iż musi się Pan pośpieszyć, ponieważ ma Pan dzisiaj jeszcze dużo żyć do zrujnowania - oznajmiła lekko drżącym głosem.

\- Ach, tak. Oczywiście, Lucy. Dziękuję. Już jedziemy - odrzekł Moffat, czując rozlewające się po całym ciele ciepło, promieniujące gdzieś z dziury, w której miejscu powinno znajdować się serce. Rujnowanie żyć... Tak, to zdecydowanie było coś, co kochał.

Gdy mężczyzna wraz ze swoją świtą ponownie zanurzył się w wypełnionym wonią kadzideł wnętrzu limuzyny, świat nagle wydał się piękniejszy. Kiedy zaś owa limuzyna opuściła granice Londynu, słońce na nowo wyłoniło się zza chmur i zaświtało na czystym błękicie nieba. Mieszkańcy miasta mogli odetchnąć pełniejszą piersią.

Ale oddychający pełną piersią mieszkańcy nie mogli dla odmiany sobie pospać. Ziemniak, rzucony z niewiarygodną ( wyćwiczoną na poddanych ) celnością wybił szybę w oknie i tym samym obudził Sherlocka. [Jeśli, drogi Czyteniku, zauważyłeś tu pewna nieścisłoć - tak, choć to niewiarygodne, ziemniak rzeczywiście obudził Sherlocka, co znaczy, że Sherlock spał. A to z kolei jest dowodem, iż Sherlockowi zdarzało się sypiać. No i cóż, takie życie: jak już sobie człowiek raz na miesiąc pójdzie spać, to się ajuści cały świat uweźmie, aby długo nie pospał.] Sherlock usiadł na posłaniu, przecierając zaspane oczęta i rozglądając się z dezorientacją. Na tym zdaniu zakończę, wspominając jedynie, że Sherlock obudzony przez różowego ziemniaka z pewnością nie oznaczał spokoju ani ciszy, o czym wiedział doskonale Moffat, a o czym Londyn miał się niebawem przekonać.


	2. Higiena ma znaczenie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedyne powiązanie między tym a poprzednim rozdziałem to różowy ziemniak, można czytać jako oddzielne drabble, można doszukiwać się logiki (jeśli ktoś ją znajdzie, bardzo proszę o kontakt; uciekła mi wieki temu i wciąż jej nie odzyskałam). Postanowiłam po prostu wrzucić wszystkie opowiadanka pisane na craku w jedno miejsce. Mam wrażenie, że "Higiena ma znaczenie!" jest jeszcze bardziej zjechane niż "Za cicho", ale chyba nieszczególnie się przejęłam. Dalej nie wiem co robię ze swoim życiem.  
> Zapraszam do czytania :)

John Watson, obudzony nagłym hałasem, zerknął w stronę okna, by ujrzeć leżące na podłodze różowe warzywo oraz porozrzucane wokół kawałki szkła. Bez słowa skierował wzrok na śpiącego Sherlocka, a gdy zastał go w nienaruszonym stanie, skwitował całą sytuację jedynie zdezorientowanym westchnięciem. Jak gdyby nigdy nic przetarł zaspane ślepka, ziewnął potężnie i opuścił ciepłą płaszczyznę łóżka. Sherlock, obudzony ruchem partnera, również powstał z posłania i przeciągnął się, prezentując grację drapieżnej wydry. Na widok szopy rozczochranych loków zdobiącej wszystkowiedzącą głowę Sherlocka, twarz doktora rozpromienił szeroki uśmiech.  
I ochBoże, brunet wyglądał tak sennie i pięknie i sherlockowato , że John po prostu nie mógł go nie pocałować. Przyparł mężczyznę do ściany, a następnie objął jego talię, muskając detektywie usta w leniwym powitalnym pocałunku. Nie spodziewał się tylko paniki spowodowanej tą w sumie cholernie częstą czynnością. Holmes wydał desperacki kwik, zaczął się wiercić i wyrywać, jednak zaskoczony John nie zwolnił swego uścisku. Spojrzał pytająco w przerażone oczy barwy roztworu kompleksu wodorotlenku miedzi (II) oraz glicerolu.  
\- Zarazki, John. Higiena. Całowanie jest niehigieniczne – rzekł Sherlock grobowym głosem, po czym rzucił partnerowi karcące spojrzenie. John jedynie przewrócił oczami  
\- Jakoś wcześniej ci to nie przeszkadzało - postanowił zawalczyć o sprawę. Nie próbował nawet powstrzymać znaczącego uśmiechu na myśl o poprzednim tygodniu oraz kilku pożytecznie spędzonych nocach.  
\- Uczymy się przez całe życie, mój drogi – odparł detektyw, przybierając anielski wyraz twarzy. Właśnie wtedy John przypomniał sobie, że w historii wyszukiwarki znalazł jakąś stronę... bodajże wysokohigienicznisocjopaci.com. Och, co to, to nie. Nie zamierza przeżyć reszty życia z nierozładowanym napięciem przez jakaś debilną stronkę! Blondyn uśmiechnął się wrednie, owiał ciepłym oddechem twarz Sherlocka.  
Nudę poranka znów przerwały dzikie wrzaski.  
\- Na litość Boską! John, to niehigieniczne! Przestań!  
\- Musisz najpierw umyć zęby! I zdezynfekować twarz!  
\- Ratunkuuuuu! John, zostaw mnie! Załóż chociaż ochronną maseczkę!  
\- J-John! Zarazki!  
\- Jaaaaaaawn!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Nie obraziłabym się za komentarz. Tak tylko mówię ^^'


End file.
